Ya se lo que se siente
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Inojin a muy temprana edad no entiende por qué su madre llora sosteniendo el retrato de su abuelo, hasta que un día le ocurre un acontecimiento donde se da cuenta del por qué lo hace.


Hola, muchas gracias por pasar a leer este fic que junto con otros forman parte de los últimos escritos del año.

Espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

YA SE LO QUE SE SIENTE

.

...

_

Soy Yamanaka Inojin tengo cuatro años, me gusta estar con mi mamá, ella puede ser un poco escandalosa pero es la mejor mamá del mundo, me gusta estar en la floristería con ella y también ir a plantar y cortar flores.

En la escuela no me gusta mucho hablar con mis compañeros pero mi mamá dice que debo ser sociable, no se lo que significa pero si a ella le hace feliz lo haré.

Cuando es muy noche y mi papá no está en ocasiones escucho a mi mamá llorar, quisiera acercarme a ella para preguntarle qué le pasa pero me da miedo porque la primera vez que lo hizo ella me abrazo y lloro más diciendo que me parezco a su papá.

En esas veces que llora a oscuras y alejada de mi cuarto para que no me despierte camino con cuidado para que no me escuche y la veo abrazando sus rodillas y en sus manos veo que tiene una foto de mi abuelo, dice que fue la mejor persona y que ella lo amaba, me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

La dejo que llore porque dicen que es bueno, no se porque pero a mi no me gusta que ella llore. A la mañana siguiente se pone más maquillaje de lo normal para disimular sus ojos rojos y tiene la más hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Me gusta ir a jugar al jardín porque juego con mi mejor amigo, es un caracol llamado Toto. Cuando se lo presente a mi mamá grito muy fuerte, manoteo y se subió a una silla fue tan gracioso que Toto y yo nos reímos.

Me gusta pasar todo el día con mi mejor amigo el es muy divertido, me entiende y me da consejos para ser sociable, jugamos entre las hojas, a él también le gusta oler las flores, en especial los girasoles porque son muy amplios y puede tomar el sol, esconderse y saludarme más de cerca.

El día de hoy estoy muy feliz, no iré a la escuela y puedo jugar con Toto todo el día. Me apresure a desayunar aunque mi mamá me regaño porque me podía ahogar.

Salí hasta donde están los girasoles y busque a Toto.

«¿Donde estas?» volví a buscar entre los pétalos y nada.

—Toto —le hablé para que saliera.

—¿Inojin? —mi mami se acercó a mi preocupada.

— No esta Toto —la abrace.

—Debe haber ido a pasear —acaricio mi cabeza y juntos caminamos a la casa.

Las horas pasaron y regresé a buscarlo, no tuve éxito, pase a las flores más pequeñas y ahí estaba él, no se movía.

—¿Toto? —lo tome entre mis manos y lo lleve a casa— Mamá algo tiene Toto —lo coloque en una servilleta que ella puso en la mesa.

—Cariño lo siento tanto —mi mamá se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¿Qué? —mi papá acercó una pequeña caja.

—Toto murió —me dijeron que lo colocará en la caja y lo enterramos junto a los girasoles, un muerto jamás regresa.

Los días pasaron y yo iba diario al jardín para hablar con él pero el ya no me contestaba. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y tome entre mis manos una foto de Toto y yo y como mi mami abrace mis rodillas y comencé a llorar, grite y pellizcaba el pequeño marco.

—Está bien amor —sentí como se acercaban mis papás y me abrazaban para consolarme.

—Mami ya se porque lloras por mi abuelo —la mire a los ojos— Porque lo extrañas igual que yo extraño a Toto —

—Si amor, quisiera que estuviera aquí para que te viera y poder abrazarlo pero al no poder solo puede vivir en el recuerdo que hace que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas —acaricio mi cabello y me besó la frente.

—Ya se lo que se siente perder a alguien que quieres —la abrace y volví a llorar.

Ahora comprendo porque está bien llorar, me desahogue y puedo seguir hablando con Toto, quiero que me vea feliz para que él esté tranquilo y juegue con sus nuevos amigos.

Le he confesado que lloro porque lo extraño pero luego le cuento de todos los amigos que he hecho gracias a él.

_

.

.

FIN

.

.

_

Cuando tuve estoy idea no pensé que saliera tan triste, me llegó al kokoro

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, reclamaciones y demás en los comentarios.

Feliz último día del año

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
